If I Love You Why Am I Not With You?
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'Juliet was sad, angry and jealous all at the same time. The one day she decides to tell Shawn how she feels it doesn't work out. How will she cope with seeing him everyday'


**If I love you why am I not with you? **

It had taken Juliet three years to know her feelings for Shawn Spencer and then the one night she tells him how she feels she is rejected and finds he is on a date with the girl he has always wanted she couldn't help feel embrassed, hurt deeply, jealous like mad. Wait did she feel jealous? Well of course she did. But Juliet was also happy for Shawn she was just happy he was happy and she wouldn't ruin his happiness for anything not even for herself she was brought up better than that. So now she just has to face everyday seeing him at work and probably working undercover with him and talking to him and him making her laugh. She only had to face that. How hard could it be? Extremly hard!

It was one day after Juliet had confessed her feelings to the loveable psychic and she was nervous as hell. Today would be the first time she would see him since last night since when she had cried her eyes out and ended up eating two big Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Yeah it was that bad. While Juliet was walking towards her desk she was paranoid for some reason she thought everyone knew about her confession and then her rejection but as far as she could see everyone was acting normal.

It was late morning and Juliet was doing her paperwork when she heard the one voice she was not in the mood for. He was loud as usual and had luckly for her had stopped to talk to Lassie. Now she could escape before he saw her she quickly got up and was walking out until

'Jules...why are you going that way? Your desk is that way' said the very hyper Shawn who was making his way towards her followed by Gus.

_Quick what do I say? Oh no he is getting closer I could just say I need the toilet, no that wouldn't work the toilet is on the other side. Ummm I know I am going to... ahh I got nothing and in 5 4 3 2...Wait a minute he's stopped YES brilliant timing Chief I must say. _

Lassiter, O'hara, Spencer and Mr Guster in my office now said Chief Vick she sounded quite annoyed.

_For the next 15minutes Chief Vick was going on about something I wasn't really listerning I was concentrating on not looking at Shawn. Great he keeps looking at me and if that isn't bad enough he is standing right next to me HELP! Hurry up chief I don't think I can last much longer. _

After the meeting Juliet was trying her best to avoid Shawn but sadly it didn't work.

'Jules' (_Just keeping walking, no come on you can do this just turn around) _

'Oh hi Shawn' Juliet said quite quickly

Shawn sensed that she was uncomfortable by the way she kept fiddling with her hands.

'Are you okay Jules, you seem quite nervous' for once there was no laughter or scarsm in his voice just complete seriousness.

Oh I'm fine, just busy... yeah busy... I mean well..umm..yeah well it ...''

'Jules calm down I didn't get a word of that I just got the ummm...yeah...ummm.'

Juliet felt like so stupid and couldn't help going bright red.

'Don't worry Jules, you know it doesn't have to be awarked between us we can still be friends can't we? He looked hopeful

'Of course we can, I was just a bit well you know' moment of slience.

'Yeah I know' he said with a small smile.

'Shawn look i'm sorry it's just after last night and I was a bit nervous' she said while looking down and up.

'So how is it going with Abigail' Juliet nearly spat out the name like it was venom stuck inside her.

_What I can't help being jealous of her she has Shawn after all I do love him. Wait did I just say I love Shawn Spencer. Oh no this is bad very, very bad._

Before Juliet could carry on thinking her thoughts were interrupted by Shawn.

'Actually I won't be seeing Abigail again' it was his turn to be nervous this time.

_What did he say did he say he won't be seeing her again YES YES YES I mean oh poor Shawn no actually I mean YES no I don't._

'Oh I'm sorry Shawn what went wrong' I was trying to stop a smile spreading across my lips.

'Don't be sorry we both decided it wouldn't work as she doesn't like pineapple and that is a deal breaker you see I love pineapple and if you want to be with me you have to love pineapple'

A playful grin came onto his face. Juliet couldn't help but laugh at that remark

'Also she said it wouldn't work out because she said I had fallen for someone else' Shawn said while looking down at his trainers.

_What no no no who ever she is I am not happy just don't cry hold on to it. I think I might be sick_.

'So who is it' she could hardly say those words. Finding out he liked someone else was just to much for her.

'Well you know her'

_Great this just gets better by the second I don't think I want to know._

'So who is she' Juliet said without a care in the world

'Well I met her at a diner about three years ago she stole my seat actually and since then I havn't been able to stop thinking about her, I think I might even love her'

Juliet swore her heart had stopped beating and before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed Shawn's collar and kissed him. Juliet had never felt better. She felt warm, safe, on fire and now she knew she was totally in love with Shawn Spencer.

It took Shawn a moment to register what was happening between him and the blonde but once he registered that she was kissing him and that she wasn't pulling away he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. Shawn couldn't believe it the girl who he had fallen for had finally kissed him, he couldn't help but smile through the kiss. He never wanted it to end.

They pulled apart a little just to catch a breath and while catching their breath Juliet said the words who Shawn had always dreamt of her saying

'I love pineapple' Well maybe it was the next few words 'I love you to'.

Shawn's smile grew and he replied

'I'm glad you like pineapple or it just wouldn't work'

They both giggled a little then they kissed again what they didn't realise was that the whole of SBPD was watching them and they all said the same thing even Lassie.

'IT's ABOUT TIME'!

The End

Sorry if it's not that good it was my first fanfic :) please review if you have time :)


End file.
